villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Matriarch
The Matriarch is the Queen of the Xenomorphs in Alien vs. Predator (2010). She has what look like battle scars on her crest and is grayer than most other Xenomorph Queens because she is much older. She serves as the main ally to Specimen Six during the Xenomorph campaign, and becomes a major boss in the Marine campaign. History Capture The Matriarch was captured by the Predators at some point in her life and taken to the pyramid. She was used by the Predators for thousands of years as a breeding tool. Ultimately the Predators abandoned the planet, and she was left in stasis, alive but unable to move, for millennia. At one point, the Weyland Yutani Corporation dug her up and awoke her, before transferring her to their research labs. Escape The Matriarch laid eggs that hatched into Xenomorphs. She was used like this, making frequent pleas to her offspring for aid. One of her offspring, Specimen Six was more intelligent than the other Xenomorphs and was kept in close proximity to the Matriarch chamber. Twice Specimen Six tried to liberate her mother, but the first attempt failed. The second time, Specimen Six managed to free her siblings before rescuing the Matriarch. They promptly fled into the night, and Weyland Yutani did not bother to pursue. Setting up the Hive and War on BG386 The Xenomorphs made a hive in the refinery and overran the facility. The Matriarch began to set up an ovipositor near the furnace, while her offspring began to drag the colonists back to the Hive for impregnation. By the time the Marines arrived, the Xenomorphs had grown from a few dozen individuals into an army of a few thousand. The Matriarch was also made aware of the Predators arriving on the planet. The Matriarch seemed to have a special trust in Specimen Six ordering her to get out of the sewers, and into the nearby garage. When Six complied, she ordrerd her to kill or harvest everything in the garage, before ordering Six to return to the refinery, as the Marines were getting too close for comfort. While Six got the Marines out of the Matriarch's hair (figuratively speaking), the other Xenomorphs defeated an attack by Major Van Zandt, and cocooned the Major. Six made her way into the jungle, as the Marines were forced to retreat from the colony as it was too overrun. The Matriarch ordered Six to cut the Marines communication equipment, before ordering her to slaughter them, and promptly wipe out the remaining Marines in the compound, and Six complied with her mother's request. Six later went to the Predator ruins, where the Matriarch suspected their old enemies were. Six managed to make it to the far side of the ruins, and encountered two Predators. After Six killed them, the Matriarch ordered Six to weaken and then harvest the Elite Predator who had arrived on the scene. Six succeeded, and the Abomination would soon be born. Death However, those were the Matriarch's last orders. The Marine Rookie stumbled into her chamber. In a brutal battle with the Warriors, Rookie managed to burn her to death. The ensuing shockwave resulted in many of the Xenomorphs becoming paralyzed with neural pain. Legacy After the Matriarch's death, the Xenomorphs would ultimately meet their end when the Predator Dark set off a nuclear explosion with an ancient Wrist Bracer, killing the surviving Xenomorphs. However, the Matriarchs legacy would survive with Specimen Six, who had been recaptured and taken off world while still paralyzed. Six would later become a Queen herself, cocooning Doctor Groves and avenging the Matriarch. Trivia *The Matriarch takes the role of God in the Alien campaign, given that Specimen Six serves as Moses, in that Specimen Six attempts to flee and liberate her mother after she kills some humans in a test, similar to how Moses attacks an Egyptian for smiting a Hebrew and then encounters God who orders him to liberate his people. *It is shown in the ending of the Marine campaign that the Matriarch, and by extension her offspring, are members of a naturally occurring species of Xenomorph, rather than the majority of Xenomorphs encountered in the Alien franchise, which are ambiguous as to whether they are natural species or a created species. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Elderly Category:Deceased Category:Parents Category:AVP Villains Category:Giant Category:Brutes Category:Amoral Category:Leader Category:Horror Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Lawful Evil